Arquivo:MLP FiM "Find the Music in You" entire song with Reprise HD w Lyrics in Description
Description The Song From My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, "Filli Vanilli" Season 4 Episode 14, the song "Find the Music in You" with Reprise HD Lyrics in Description I didn't want to break up the song into lots of peace so I combine them into the whole song hope you don't mind. Thank you Daniel Ingram,and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic team. :D McIntosh scatting Ponytones harmonizing McIntosh Everypony's sain' you should learn to express your voice But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer Ponytones Luckily you have a choice When you find you've got the music Got the music in you Find you've got the music Got the music in you Flutterguy scatting Ponytones harmonizing Flutterguy Trot outside and see the sunshine Something's in the air today Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine Everything's gonna be a-okay Ponytones If you listen carefully On every corner there's a rhythm playing Then it happens suddenly The music takes you over and you'll Find you've got the music Got the music in you Find you've got the music Got the music in you Flutterguy Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer Ponytones Luckily you have a choice When you find you've got the music Got the music in you Find you've got the music Got the music in you Got the music, got the music in you! Ponytones When you find you've got the music Got the music in you Find you've got the music Got the music in you Got the music, got the music in you! Ponytones harmonizing Flutterguy Trot outside and see the sunshine Something's in the air today Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine Everything's gonna be a-okay Ponytones harmonizing Flutterguy: We wouldn't want to disappoint the spa patrons. Ponytones If you listen carefully On every corner there's a rhythm playing Then it happens suddenly The music takes you over and you'll Flutterguy: We wouldn't want to disappoint the schoolponies. Ponytones Find you've got the music Deep down it in your heart, you can Find it, oh yeah Got the music in you now Got the music, got the music in you! Flutterguy Hey, find it, oh why you can find it In your heart, yeah, find the music, yeah It's in you right now, oh yeah You can find the music Flutterguy] Yeah, yeah, I love the music, ye- Reprise Fluttershy There's music in the treetops And there's music in the vale And all around the music fills the sky There's music by the river And there's music in the grass And the music makes your heart soar in reply Ponytones When you find you've got the music Fluttershy You've got to look inside and find Ponytones Find you've got the music Fluttershy The music deep inside you Ponytones Find you've got the music Fluttershy 'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it Ponytones Find you've got the music Fluttershy You're gonna find, you're gonna Ponytones Find you've got the music Got the music, got the music Got the music in you! :D Today I pulled some of the Lyrics from the wonderful people at http:mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki :D Categoria:Vídeos